Wireless network deployments, such as wireless local area networks (WLANs), allow wireless terminals to access other devices and services. Wireless terminals are often mobile devices that may be moved between different locations, some of which are associated with different wireless networks. When a wireless terminal is moved away from a coverage area of a first wireless network, the wireless terminal becomes disassociated from the first wireless network, and when moved to a new location having wireless network coverage, the wireless terminal can associate itself with the wireless network of that new location.
Mobile wireless terminals are often configured to conserve battery power (or battery charge) by implementing certain power saving processes including entering into one or more different power saving modes. In known power-saving techniques, when a wireless terminal is associated with a wireless network, the wireless terminal works in cooperation with the wireless network to enable the wireless terminal to enter into a power saving mode, while ensuring that the wireless terminal will not miss information sent to it by the wireless network.